The invention relates to methods and equipment for estimating a receiver's location in a wireless telecommunication environment, ie one or more networks which may be radio, microwave or optical networks. The one or more networks communicate at a plurality of channels simultaneously. Such a location estimation can be used to provide a wide variety of location-dependent services.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,095 to Mati Wax et al. discloses a method for providing a set of likely locations of a transmitter in a cellular network, such as AMPS or CDMA. A problem with the technique disclosed in the Wax patent is that it requires additional hardware at the network side, such as an antenna array which is equipped to measure an angular direction relative to a base station. In other words, to determine a mobile station's location, information on the network infrastructure must be available and the mobile station must transmit something to have its location estimated.